ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Keyome Oda
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Keyome 'Character Last Name 'Edit Oda 'IMVU Username'Edit DarkKeyome 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Key, Keyo, Baldie, Q-ball, Sticky fingers, Boar 'Age' 21 'Date of Birth 'Edit 05/25/192 AD 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Yonshigakure 'Height'Edit 5'10 'Weight' Edit 210 'Blood Type'Edit O 'Occuppation'Edit Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit Tattoo under left eye Scar on his chest Scar on his throat from a Kunai that was thrown by Inkroe Takeda. 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Keyome Oda, a once hot-headed theif. Is now a hot-headed Ninja. He used to be rebellious and all for himself though that has calmed down quite abit. He has made friends and due to this he has lightned up. Now willing to throw his life on the line for these new friends has a found his ninja way. "Wanting to help those who cant help themselves." He no longer beats on the weak, but encourages them to be strong and stand on their feet. He focues on nothing but his Taijutsu training. Trying to be the best ninja he can be for his village and the people he cares about. 'Behaviour'Edit Still very sneaky even though his life has turned around for the better the boy still has his devious ways. He now more open, and seems to be a bit more mature. The Maturity showed abit after he was impaled by Ink in his neck during a spar, seeing that he should take fights seriously and he should never put his gaurd down. Keyome is a tough, and a strong willed kid who's determined to be the best that he can be. He trains hard on a daily, very determined to keep his body in tip-top condition.* 1 of 3Add photo 'Nindo (optional)'Edit "We have to be strong." "I'd rather be training..." " Pain is only temporary." 'Summoning 'Edit 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit The Oda clan, is a peacefull clan who's vaules revolve strickly along Buddhism. Known to be quiet and calm people they tend to keep to themselves high above in the mountains where they may worship in peace. But do not take these people lightly, while training thier bodies, minds, and souls to their religion they have adapted to a powerful state of Taijutsu. Although they would rather not fight, as everyone knows sometimes they must. But in the mean time they would rather have their time to meditate and keep in this state of tranquility for some amount of time. Their skills in the Ninjutsu arent good, they may actually be horrible in it, but where they lack in the ways of that. It is said that their Taijutsu skills may excell over to a state that is highly ignored. 'Ninja Class 'Edit Chuunin 'Element One'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two 'Edit None as of yet 'Weapon of choice'Edit None as of yet. 'Strengths'Edit *Taijutsu *Stanima *Speed 'Weaknesses'Edit *Genjutsu *Ninjutsu *Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai: 10 Shuriken:4 Senbon: None Makibishi:5 Smoke Bomb: 2 Chili pepper bombs: 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: TRENCH KNIVES. (Knuckle blades) Total:'12 'TRENCH BLADES/ CHAKURA BLADES *A highly uniquely-designed trench knife, these blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. The knives are made from a special metal that can be infused through "chakra http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121217031052/ninrp/images/3/3e/Hells_yeah.jpgAdded by OdaKeyomeflow" with elemental chakra or Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects.[1][2] *Keyome Oda's Trench blades were passed down from his family though they have never known the name. His great grand father used these during the last Great Ninja War, and have been passed down in his honor ever since. Keyome took it upon himself to learn how to use these, but as for using chakura through them he's still not yet had the full grasp of it. His High Taijutsu skill makes the weapons all the more deadly. He later on Named them "Yami and Junsei" Yin, and Yang out of respect of his religion. Databook: 'TAIJUTSU/ NINJUTSU' *Taijutsu - Uppercut Cannon *Taijutsu - Heavenly Impact *Taijutsu - Tornado Leg Sweep *Taijutsu - Leaf Whirlwind *Taijutsu - Disrupted Take Down *Rope escape technique *Strong fist *Drunken Fist *Clone Technique - E Rank *Body Replacement Technique - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Body Flicker Technique - B Rank *Killing Intent - General Skill - C Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique - C Rank *Silent Killing - A Rank *Taijutsu Style: Tiger Palm *Taijutsu: Air Tiger Collapse *Taijutsu: Human Tiger Dance *Taijutsu: Laceration *Taijutsu: Predatory Senses *Taijutsu: Stalking the Prey *Taijutsu: Stripes of the Tiger *Taijutsu: Sprinting Shadow Rend *Taijutsu: Raking Uppercut *Taijutsu: Raking Uprisal *Taijutsu: Ravaging Claws 'Allies'Edit TakedaInkroe HatakeSetsuko Haru_Senju Hatake Chihiro Kaito Ryu Nobu Akimichi Rikuzu Inuzuka KireiHimeYamanaka 'Enemies'Edit All those who call him...BALDIE 'Background Information'Edit The young boy Keyome, was known for one thing, being a troublemaker. Him being the youngest of his brothers and sisters made him the one that was over looked, his older sister and her glory of becoming one of the highest ranking shinobi of her class, his older borther known for his ways of teaching the buddhist way, and his parents that blessed them for being so well-behaved. Ha, oh how he hated it all, The teachings, the rules, the extremly high expectations and his favorite... the sitting in meditation for hours on end. His father knew right off the bat he was going to be the, "problem child." He often preached about being kage, yet his father denied him of any success in the field. Often stating out that if he couldnt get done with simple task what makes him think he can take care of a country? He gave up on that dream rather quickly. His mother, ironicly thought of him as just "Misunderstood". She taught him the ways of their clans martial arts skills, he was taught at the age of 6, and him being 12 now, only means that he's had 6 years of training. His mother noticed his excelled growth in the skill, and the boy evantually like everything else,he grew bored with it. He wanted to learn Ninjutsu but his parents told him that he would never be able to do such a thing. They couldn't, and they knew he would never be able to. This struck the 10 year old Keyome hard. He often was bullied growing up, he was the shortest of most of the kids. When ever he attempted to play with them, he would simply get tossed in a trash can or somewhere, haha, how tragic. He just turned 12 a few months back, and he's been neglecting his studies, thus why he's failed the genin exams as long as he has. He would rather be out thieving or causing other troubles within his village, it was what he was good at. his father stating "You are a horribly behaved child, and maybe someone their can knock some sense into you, I am too much of a peacefull man to do so myself." He had been kicked out of four academies before that, so he was known pretty well around the way as the bad seed. The young boy, at the age of 7 was stricken hard after hearing of the death of his older sister which was blown up during a mission, setting off a trap of some sort. she had always had him at the time to protect him, and show him the things he needed to know. she even pushed and encouraged him through his first few years at the academy but after he passed, the young keyome thought it would be pointless to try in school anymore, giving up his dreams to becoming a Taijutsu master and just sleeping in class. His parents saw the effect it was having on him, and it hurt them dearly, yet they thought the best cure was to let it grow and mature on him. At the academy he failed almost every test when it came down to Ninjutsu, he couldnt do a thing. it seemed almost every time that he would most likely flunk out. He just didnt understand the concept, the hand signs, none of it he got. He couldnt grasp it, he tried day and day out. But when his sister died he really and truly gave up. He would skip class to hang with the local gang in town, he found comfort in them, and they taught him a few tricks nothing extravagant. at age 10 now he learned how steal things with ease, and he wasnt listening to his parents at all, he would get apprehended by the gaurd ninjas, but he'd go right back out and do the same things again.Stealing, fighting, damaging property, he didnt care.Once he was 12 his mother and father finally decided that it was do, or die. They made up their minds to assign him to one more year of Academy, he didnt care he knew in his heart it was all pointless. " Life is nothing but a bunch of lies, with people who pretend to care. " he quoted this two his two caring parents often, and it always struck them hard. The young boy would be starting his new days in this, new year of academy in only a few short days, and he was already ready to make himself flunk out. CHUNINEdit *After his chunin exams. Keyome began to induldged in the many other styles of Taijutsu, rather than a single taijutsu move itself. His body is now trained to the point he is almost able to take hits, and dish them back out just as quickly. He stumbled upon the bear paw style, which he is now attempting to perfect at this veryhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121217034038/ninrp/images/9/9c/Key2.0.jpgAdded by OdaKeyomemoment at the age of 16. *Keyome had found himself a primary target within the village for the random gangs that had heard how he quit his old one. Because of this, other kids in the village challanged him to fights and then grown men as well. As he fought and trained with his fellow Shinobi, his Taijutsu skills began to grow to a level that it became expected. When battling his foes that they would fall with ease. He later on began to Call himself the The Devil Boar of the Oda clan. A way of trying to hype his name that Setsuko Hatake had given to pick fun at him. Known around the village to the guys as one of the toughest street fighters to walk the Yonshi grounds. To girls, the pretty boy Monk boy with an Attitude, they thought it was cute and wanted to break his exterior. He Also goes by MaddDog Oda. And he was drawn in a Manga that he's currently waiting to see the ending result of that. GENINEdit *During his years of a Genin. He learned the vaule of friendship, how to get back up when your knocked down. And to protect those around you with everything you got. Even if it means for you to Sacifice your on life in the process.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121217033925/ninrp/images/a/a9/Key1.jpgGeninAdded by OdaKeyome *During his time asa Genin, keyome had set out to sea on a mission that started off to be not so important but later on escalted on a level in which it did. Assigned with delivering medical supplies to a another land, Keyome, Riku, and Kirei all were sent to make sure the deed was done. They all formed a friendship on the way, and during that time keyome had discovered what it meant to be a leader, willing to give away his life just for the sake of his new friends. He also learned many lessons after many losses like his best friend haru, and then the big changing point in his like when met with a death blow by Inkroe that now has keyome with a whole new persona that he seems to adapt when going through battles. 'TRAINING'Edit Note that some of these are mixed with casual rps. And some of my Training post are in the Casual rps. *'TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN 'SPEED AND STRENGTH TRAINING *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rp_at_the_Gate_%2811/6/12%29 Work out days! SPEED AND STRENGTH TRAINING] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rp_at_the_Gates_%2811/7/12%29 The water pool training! ''' '''STAMINA TRAINING] *'BEAR TRAINING SPEED/STRENGTH/TAIJUTSU/ TRAINING' *'Keyome Oda Primal instinct! TRAINING TRAINING TRAINING!! SPEED/STRENGTH/TAJUTSU TRAINING' *'Push your limits untill they break! STAMINA/STRENGTH/ TAIJUTSU TRAINING' *'Yume's Training Day (12/13/12) TAIJUTSU TRAINING' *'Nobu Vs Keyome'TAIJUTSU TRAINING *'WORK FOR PERFECTION SPEED TRAINING/ TAIJUTSU TRAINING/ GRIZZLY PAW TRAINING' 'CASUAL 'Edit *The Ultimate Rap battle! Haru Vs Keyome! *Tonshi RP 10/30/12 *Stand up for yourself! A lesson never forgotten *Rp in the village 10/28/12 *Paying respect *Rp at gate 23/11/2012 *Hospital RP 12/8/12 *Gate RP 12-07-12 *Hospital RP 12/7/2012 *Love; Setsuko Hatake and Kirei Hatake BIG WEDDING DAYYY 12.12.12 'SPARS'/'BATTLES'Edit *Kaito Vs Keyome! *Watch out! Haru beats Keyome...er..Again! *The Day Keyome lost to a midget *Keyome! Fatal lesson, in exchange for a fatal blow! *The warriors Vs the Dragon! Fatal blows stain the blade!. *Keyome vs Itsy. -Keyome winner.! *Face off at the Arena *Nobu vs Keyome 'MISSIONS 'Edit *Keyome Oda! The Academy kid who could!! *Mission! Get the shipment supplies on over! Shinobi vs pirates! *Do it for the ones you care about. The search for Setsuko hatake's blade. Failed 'Approved by:'Edit Soudai Namikaze Suzuki Saiyuki